Diabetes is a major public health concern because of its increasing prevalence and associated health risks. The disease is characterized by high levels of blood glucose resulting from defects in insulin production, insulin action, or both. Two major forms of diabetes are recognized, Type 1 and Type 2. Type 1 diabetes (T1D) develops when the body's immune system destroys pancreatic beta cells, the only cells in the body that make the hormone insulin that regulates blood glucose. To survive, people with Type 1 diabetes must have insulin administered by injection or a pump. Type 2 diabetes mellitus (referred to generally as T2DM) usually begins with either insulin resistance or when there is insufficient production of insulin to maintain an acceptable glucose level.
Currently, various pharmacological approaches are available for treating hyperglycemia and subsequently, T2DM (Hampp, C. et al. Use of Antidiabetic Drugs in the U.S., 2003-2012, Diabetes Care 2014, 37, 1367-1374). These may be grouped into six major classes, each acting through a different primary mechanism: (A) Insulin secretogogues, including sulphonyl-ureas (e.g., glipizide, glimepiride, glyburide), meglitinides (e.g., nateglidine, repaglinide), dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DPP-IV) inhibitors (e.g., sitagliptin, vildagliptin, alogliptin, dutogliptin, linagliptin, saxogliptin), and glucagon-like peptide-1 receptor (GLP-1R) agonists (e.g., liraglutide, albiglutide, exenatide, lixisenatide, dulaglutide, semaglutide), which enhance secretion of insulin by acting on the pancreatic beta-cells. Sulphonyl-ureas and meglitinides have limited efficacy and tolerability, cause weight gain and often induce hypoglycemia. DPP-IV inhibitors have limited efficacy. Marketed GLP-1R agonists are peptides administered by subcutaneous injection. Liraglutide is additionally approved for the treatment of obesity. (B) Biguanides (e.g., metformin) are thought to act primarily by decreasing hepatic glucose production. Biguanides often cause gastrointestinal disturbances and lactic acidosis, further limiting their use. (C) Inhibitors of alpha-glucosidase (e.g., acarbose) decrease intestinal glucose absorption. These agents often cause gastrointestinal disturbances. (D) Thiazolidinediones (e.g., pioglitazone, rosiglitazone) act on a specific receptor (peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor-gamma) in the liver, muscle and fat tissues. They regulate lipid metabolism subsequently enhancing the response of these tissues to the actions of insulin. Frequent use of these drugs may lead to weight gain and may induce edema and anemia. (E) Insulin is used in more severe cases, either alone or in combination with the above agents, and frequent use may also lead to weight gain and carries a risk of hypoglycemia. (F) sodium-glucose linked transporter cotransporter 2 (SGLT2) inhibitors (e.g., dapagliflozin, empagliflozin, canagliflozin, ertugliflozin) inhibit reabsorption of glucose in the kidneys and thereby lower glucose levels in the blood. This emerging class of drugs may be associated with ketoacidosis and urinary tract infections.
However, with the exception of GLP-1R agonists and SGLT2 inhibitors, the drugs have limited efficacy and do not address the most important problems, the declining 1-cell function and the associated obesity.
Obesity is a chronic disease that is highly prevalent in modern society and is associated with numerous medical problems including hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, and coronary heart disease. It is further highly correlated with T2DM and insulin resistance, the latter of which is generally accompanied by hyperinsulinemia or hyperglycemia, or both. In addition, T2DM is associated with a two to fourfold increased risk of coronary artery disease. Presently, the only treatment that eliminates obesity with high efficacy is bariatric surgery, but this treatment is costly and risky. Pharmacological intervention is generally less efficacious and associated with side effects. There is therefore an obvious need for more efficacious pharmacological intervention with fewer side effects and convenient administration.
Although T2DM is most commonly associated with hyperglycemia and insulin resistance, other diseases associated with T2DM include hepatic insulin resistance, impaired glucose tolerance, diabetic neuropathy, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic retinopathy, obesity, dyslipidemia, hypertension, hyperinsulinemia and nonalcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD).
NAFLD is the hepatic manifestation of metabolic syndrome, and is a spectrum of hepatic conditions encompassing steatosis, non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), fibrosis, cirrhosis and ultimately hepatocellular carcinoma. NAFLD and NASH are considered the primary fatty liver diseases as they account for the greatest proportion of individuals with elevated hepatic lipids. The severity of NAFLD/NASH is based on the presence of lipid, inflammatory cell infiltrate, hepatocyte ballooning, and the degree of fibrosis. Although not all individuals with steatosis progress to NASH, a substantial portion does.
GLP-1 is a 30 amino acid long incretin hormone secreted by the L-cells in the intestine in response to ingestion of food. GLP-1 has been shown to stimulate insulin secretion in a physiological and glucose-dependent manner, decrease glucagon secretion, inhibit gastric emptying, decrease appetite, and stimulate proliferation of beta-cells. In non-clinical experiments GLP-1 promotes continued beta-cell competence by stimulating transcription of genes important for glucose-dependent insulin secretion and by promoting beta-cell neogenesis (Meier, et al. Biodrugs. 2003; 17 (2): 93-102).
In a healthy individual, GLP-1 plays an important role regulating post-prandial blood glucose levels by stimulating glucose-dependent insulin secretion by the pancreas resulting in increased glucose absorption in the periphery. GLP-1 also suppresses glucagon secretion, leading to reduced hepatic glucose output. In addition, GLP-1 delays gastric emptying and slows small bowel motility delaying food absorption. In people with T2DM, the normal post-prandial rise in GLP-1 is absent or reduced (Vilsboll T, et al. Diabetes. 2001. 50; 609-613). Hoist (Physiol. Rev. 2007, 87, 1409) and Meier (Nat. Rev. Endocrinol. 2012, 8, 728) describe that GLP-1 receptor agonists, such as GLP-1, liraglutide and exendin-4, have 3 major pharmacological activities to improve glycemic control in patients with T2DM by reducing fasting and postprandial glucose (FPG and PPG): (i) increased glucose-dependent insulin secretion (improved first- and second-phase), (ii) glucagon suppressing activity under hyperglycemic conditions, (iii) delay of gastric emptying rate resulting in retarded absorption of meal-derived glucose.
There remains a need for an easily-administered prevention and/or treatment for cardiometabolic and associated diseases.